Noise
by IceTrampoline
Summary: “Hey Yaz… the noise stopped, yo.”


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Language, hints (haha really?) of sex. Well, nothing too bad in here, rated M just in case.

Pairing: RenoxYazoo

* * *

Reno had been pacing beside his coffee table for half an hour. Through the wall to the room next to him, he could hear loud voices and laughter and music… or was that his hearing going funny on him? Reno looked wearily up to the clock. 1:30 already? Good thing Tseng gave him the day off tomorrow… uhh… today. The red haired man sighed, clearly annoyed, and continued to pace.

10 minutes later, Reno had given up and flopped himself down on the couch. He groaned in frustration. The voices coming from the apartment room next to him were still carrying through the wall. After laying face down on his couch for a few moments, he began to strain his hearing to pick up any pieces of his neighbor's conversation. Unfortunately, when he just started to begin hearing words, Yazoo walked into the apartment and slammed the door loudly.

"…What are you doing?"

Reno, who had jumped at least 3 feet into the air, had also just successfully fallen off of the couch and ended up doing a face plant on the floor. He growled menacingly into the carpet.

"Reno?"

Rolling over and turning slowly, the red head looked up to glare at Yazoo. Said man was standing in front of the door, watching Reno with a curious expression. He carefully took off his shoes and jacket and walked over to crouch beside Reno. Finally, when Reno had gathered enough wit to speak, his voice came out in a frighteningly dangerous tone.

"This is all your fault, yo."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"…"

"Reno?"

"Yes, darling Yazoo?"

"…What is?"

After this short exchange, Reno grabbed Yazoo's arm and threw him onto the couch as best he could while they were both still somewhat on the floor. He then jumped up himself and straddled the silver haired man, who was shocked at Reno's sudden violence. Recovering quickly, Yazoo began to struggle under Reno's weight, but the red head placed his hands on Yazoo's shoulders to keep him still. After a few harsh words were exchanged, the two finally settled down. After staring at each other for a minute or two, both of them realized that there were voices coming through the wall, and Reno realized they were louder than earlier. Leaning over, he growled into Yazoo's ear.

"That was the place you recommended to your friends, isn't it?"

Licking his lips slightly at Reno's breath on his ear, Yazoo made a small noise, most likely a yes.

"So it's your fault I haven't been able to sleep?"

Before Yazoo could answer, Reno's hand trailed down from his shoulder and chest, until he reached the hem of Yazoo's shirt. Slipping his hand under, he started to lightly draw circles over the silver haired man's stomach.

"You're home awfully late, Yazoo. What have you been up to?"

Before Reno could do anything more to torture him, Yazoo pulled one of his arms free from under the Turk. With it, he grabbed the back of Reno's neck and pulled him closer into a deep kiss. They silently fought for dominance, both forgetting the noise coming from the other side of the wall. That is, until a heavy thump followed by raucous laughter startled them apart.

Glaring angrily at the wall, Reno jumped up marched towards it, dragging Yazoo along with him. Before Yazoo could protest against anything illogical Reno was about to do, he found himself slammed up against it. He winced slightly, before he realized that Reno's hands had made it to a destination lower than his shirt.

"Reno! S-stop! Not when there are people next do-"

His protest was cut off by a quiet moan. Reno smirked triumphantly.

"That's right. Make some more noise for me."

Yazoo glared and shook his head furiously, until Reno started to run his tongue along his chest. When he came across one of Yazoo's nipples, he bit down on it, not hard, but just enough to make Yazoo cry out. When he finished with the man's chest, he pulled back and listened.

"Hey Yaz… the noise stopped, yo."

This earned him a hard glare (how many was that tonight?) and a shove away from Yazoo. Unfazed, Reno grabbed the man's arm again and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Come on. I want to finish what we started," Reno said, smirking.

On his way past, Reno looked up at the clock. 2:24. Shutting the bedroom door, Reno realized he wasn't tired anymore.

THE END.

* * *

Lame ending is lame.

Reviews? Constructive criticism specifically, please. I often forget to fix important things like typos and punctuation, so please tell me if something is wrong or if something in the story sounds awkward!


End file.
